Ideally a pharmacokinetic model determined following one dose of ethanol should be able to predict blood concentrations following administration of a different dose or a dose infused over a longer or shorter period of time. Previously constructed models developed for men do not do this. In this project, a dose of ethanol will be administered to the same individual over three different time periods on three separate days. Both men and women will be studied. Pharmacokinetic analysis will be performed to determine the suitability of a 2 compartment open model with dual elimination pathways to fit blood alcohol concentrations obtained following all three times of infusion. Patient accrual has begun.